Lily Von Schweetz
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Lily Von Schweetz is the new, glitch character from Sugar Rush, but two years younger than the other racers and with no memory of nothing but her name and game's name and bullied by mostly racers, she, the recolors and Kandella will enter a journey to find out who she is, leading to secrets hidden in the true heart of Sugar Rush, the Heart Tower


**All here belongs to Disney except Lily, Clarion and James.**

**This is Lily Von Schweetz history, her way to turn into a true racer.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I woke up in a big bed, in a big room, decorated in white and teal. I was sure I should know this place, but for some reason I couldn't remember.  
I went out and so looked back, noticing that he was in a white castle. Around me, a great kingdom made of candy. I knew I was in a racing game called Sugar Rush, I knew that my name was Lily von Schweetz and I was seven years old, but I couldn't remember anything else.  
Who was I? Why I was there? What was my purpose?  
I didn't know, but was willing to find out, so I took the road 'til I reached the finish line, where there were a bunch of other kids.  
One girl with red hair covered in sugar, approached me smiling.  
"Hello little friend! What is your name?"  
The others joined her. I do not know why but the crowd left me awestruck.  
"Lily." I replied, my voice no more than a whisper.  
"A steep back guys! Let the girl breathe!" The redhead ordered for others.  
Then one by one they introduced themselves to me. For some reason I felt that the two redheads and the colorful and scary girl did not belong there, and someone was missing, I was sure.  
Then the redheaded girl, Clarion, rose in what should be a stage, gave us a warm welcome, to me and another boy, and called us to the stage to present us and all...

* * *

**Normal POV**  
"...And you know the rest." Lily finished her history and smiled shyly at the other six.  
"Who are you?" She dared to ask, her face slightly red and eyes on the ground.  
"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush. My friends are Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. game Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun Tamora Fix-It of the Hero's Duty. You already know Clarion and James."  
"You know me?" Lily asked Vanellope.  
Vanellope denied, then turned to her friends.  
"I'm supposed to remember all the characters in this game?"  
"Yes." Ralph, Felix and Tamora responded in the act.  
"So why do not remember anything about her or Jelly?"  
"There is only one difference between her and Jelly." Clarion intruded on the conversation. "Jelly is not your guy has the same last name as you and is two years younger than the other runners."  
"Recolor?" Vanellope suggested by White to be prevalent in small clothes.  
"I think not. All racers, including Jelly, is the same age and recolors are usually versions of the originals of completely different colors. Lily is not so different."  
"So what?" Vanellope asked.  
"I don't know, but give her a chance."  
"Sure. Lily, c'mon join the others for the race."  
"Well Lily, and then I'll take you and my family go for a walk." Announced a lively Clarion.  
"Family." Lily muttered inaudible tone, without knowing why, she felt tears flooding her eyes and before she could stop herself crying and glitching.  
"She is a glitch!" James exclaimed surprised.  
"What is it sweetie?" Clarion held her carefully, the glitch began to affect her too, but the redhead didn't mind. "What's the matter?"  
"I-I do not know. I should remember, but I ca-can't." She muttered between sobs and glitches.  
"Okay sweetheart. All' be okay."  
Vanellope brought a cup of yogurt for her. Lily drank and wiped the rest of the tears.  
"Excuse me." She murmured a little ashamed.  
"It's fine." Clarion answered. "Better?"  
Lily nodded.  
"Well then let's join the others."  
Calmer, Lily was hopping behind the others back to the start line. She didn't know why but she was excited for the race.  
"You have a car?" Asked James.  
"I don't know." Little stopped hopping.  
"I give a run to the castle and check." Clarion offered before running away.  
"Don't mind with her." James said. "She is always so crazy."

Lily laughed, happy because she had made a bunch of so good friends.


End file.
